Cloud computing relies on a client-server architecture. Image backups (or monolithic images) of a client computing device are taken to ensure that the client computing device can be recovered in the event of catastrophic failure. However, this approach does not scale very well because the core benefit of cloud computing is to reduce the information technology (IT) footprint. With such an approach, more and more copies of image backups are being stored on the server, cluttering the storage in the cloud. Thus, a system that reduces the required storage area may be desirable.
Furthermore, cloud computing opens up a new world of opportunities for businesses, but mixed in with these opportunities are numerous challenges that should be considered and addressed prior to committing to a cloud computing strategy. For example, some of the biggest concerns about cloud computing are privacy and security.
There are a few standard hacking methods, such as key logging and rootkits, that could compromise the privacy and security of ones' information on the cloud. Thus, a system that provides a more secure environment may be beneficial.